Running Away from the Danger
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Something happens to Bella Swan, and she runs and runs away from it. Nearby people help her, and let her rest in their house. But something is off. The cullens are mentioned. There will most likely be no more chapters, unless i get more reviews, so bye.
1. Run, Run, Run, That's what i am good at

**_Short A/N : I hope everyone watched the MTV VMA's, and saw the 3rd and Extended New Moon Trailer, (even though it was leaked onto youtube, the day/night before). It was awesome, wasn't it? The volturi and the Wolves, were off the Chain. I also think, that that blonde guy standing behind Aro (when he is still sitting, in the beginning of the clip) is actually Carlisle, or could be him, maybe it's a flashback scene, maybe a part of the ending or beginning of NM. Who Knows? Only the Great Chris Weitz, haha. And Jane's line 'This might hurt alittle" was great, and i loved the whole thing, it was kinda soo much, but still, it was great!!!_**

**_Well i am done blabbering. Enjoy my new story. It's really OOC and also will have Canon and Non-Canon Characters and Pairings. Toodles and Please Review!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Almost 2 years ago..._**

Edward was my boyfriend, Alice was my best friend and so was Rosalie, Emmett was my "Big" Brother, as he always put it. Jasper was also my brother, or step-brother, it seemed. And lastly, Carlisle and Esme were my 2nd parents from my real ones. They were always so welcoming and peaceful, but that was when i knew them as, back then.

Maybe they are ruthless killers now, i will never know, unless i the courage to try to find out where they are...even if it meant, going to the volturi....

**Present Time...**

After it happened, i ran, and i ran and I ran even more, even though i was slowing down with every step, i was wounded and i needed someone to rescue me from my current distress, i needed someone who can patch me back together. I knew who to go to....

**~Flashback to my 18th birthday~**

**Carlisle fixed my arm, with precision and tenderness, that i have never felt before, from a doctor, in the profession of Medicine. Jasper was the attacker, but i knew he couldn't help himself. Carlisle said it was a small fracture, and a cut, he stitched me up and i was on my way out. I drove home in my junky truck and went back home, only to catch Charlie loudly snoring, in front of the tv, with the tv on 'snow' mode, i assumed, he watched the game. **

**~End of Flashback~**

_But then i remembered that Edward hasn't come back to Forks, yet. He was my one connection to Carlisle, besides Alice, and i knew they wouldn't dare to be listed in the phonebook, even if i had one, i doubt i have service, or that i even have my phone still on me. I probably dropped it. I didn't know who it was, who jumped me, but they weren't completely human, or nor vampire either. I had no fucking clue._

When i saw a address pole, i traveled closer to the house it obviously had belonged to. Blue paint job, White door, and Orange, Rusty tiles on the roof. I made it to the stone path, that led to the front door, then i felt like i was falling, and i realized i was. It happened within seconds.

I was falling into un-conconcious-ness....in the wet, muddy grass which would ruin my jeans, (though the blood already had) , and into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Vampire Heroes Or Just plain Vamps?

**_A/N:_**

**_I wanted to write a 2nd chapter for this, for days, and finally it's done. I hope you like it, i tried to make it as long as i could, without getting tired. There might be a update, in the next few days, or next weekend. Definetly weekly, and Please Please Please review, if u read, i will review ur stories, if u review mine. Thank you, and also, vote on my polls. I try to keep them creative and fun. _**

**_Enjoy the chapter, for there will be more. _**

**:) byeeeee**

* * *

I heard a sound, though my ear was in the grass. My hair was wet, and my clothes were dirty. I felt cold from the ground beneath me but then i heard something.

_"Who could she be?"_, it asked.

The voice was powerful. It was burly and rough, and to my surprise, it was coupled with a other one, but this one was softer. It was to be female. At least it was human. I could barely open with my eyes without seeing blurs, so i kept blinking, the scene became clear, and i saw two people standing over me. And i was still clutching my wound, like if it were a secret that couldn't be shared. I tried to get up on my own, before the bigger one came close to assist me, but i shifted away from his hands, and he gave a strange look and said _"I wasn't gonna hurt you. Don't worry. But you are hurt, right?" _He must've seen the wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore. But i still needed to get it taken care of.

And the woman, who turned out to be not as young as i thought, also said almost the exact same thing. _"Don't fret, we are not gonna hurt you." _

They were really calm. But something was really familiar about them. I sensed something that i once knew, but couldn't realize to be present. But it came like a tide-wave of rememberance. _**They had to be vampires.**_

They didn't know i knew. But i let them help me. The man, whose name i didn't know, lifted me up, and carried me, bridal-style into the house. The woman followed casually, yet watched me curiously. When he put me on their livingroom couch, i situated the only pillow behind my back, and layed back in a comforable position. The man didn't say much, except the obvious _"Are you okay?" _and _"Do you need anything?" _in the beginning. They were really humane.

I wondered if they actually had anything that would help a human, like myself. Food? _probably not._ Bandages? _not sure. _But they should. Just in case, they come across another injured, fragile human, who is practically at death's door and on their doorstep, too.

The man and the woman, told me that they were married, but i knew it was a roose. They had to be vampires, they were truly non-convincing to be telling the truth. But they were normal, they acted just like a human, they smiled. But i knew what i had to do, to prove it that they weren't. I had the best test to do. And i knew it would send them into a frenzy, which wasn't what i really wanted, but it would prove my spiraling mind.

I knew what to do, i had to prove that they are vampires.

I look a glance at them, moved into a sitting position on the edge of the sofa. I looked down on my abdomen, and found it all covered in dry blood. My wound wasn't wet, it was all matted up in my shirt, my shirt was practically clinging to the area. I picked the ends of my shirt away from the skin underneath it. Slowly, i lifted it up, revealing the deep cut, that returned to bleed slightly when i uncovered it,i winced, but continued. I leaned back and then what happened was the answer. They jumped out of their seats, and crouched on the floor, with eyes turning to a jet black color. They looked at me like i was their meal, i was about to head out of the door to escape, but i didn't dare move.

I felt their eyes on me, but then the door rang and all of us just went nuts, but someone needed to answer it.

* * *

Sorry, that it's short, but i think that's where it should end. :) Please Review, if u read the story, or liked it. bye...


End file.
